


Distraction

by klathulu



Series: Gift fics 4 friends [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (not really vampires), M/M, Pining, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klathulu/pseuds/klathulu
Summary: Fic for a friend with the prompt Gerome/Inigo + vampireInigo had a nice dream and won't stop bothering Gerome about it.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

 

This isn’t the first non-platonic dream of Gerome he’s had, but it may just be the most unsubtle.

 

Inigo isn’t so dense he doesn’t realize his feelings towards the wyvern rider are romantic in nature, but even he is impressed with how shameless his subconscious can be sometimes.

 

“I know what you are,” Inigo’s mouth says without his control. He’s a dancer in his dream, and the thin fabric of his dancing attire provides no protection from the feeling of Gerome’s hands on him, one on the back of his thigh and the other on the small of his back. Inigo can feel every inch of Gerome pressed against him, the contact of Gerome against his naked midriff. 

 

“Say it.” Gerome whispers into his ear, and Inigo shudders at the feeling.

 

“Vampire.” 

 

Gerome’s mouth moves slowly down his neck, and Inigo feels explicitly the way Geromes mouth morphs into a grin at Inigo’s response, teeth elongating against his skin.

 

“Do you want me to turn you? I can provide for you an eternity of pleasurable experiences.” Gerome murmurs into his neck, as Inigo shudders again.

 

_ Smooth, _ Inigo thinks,  _ I would so steal this line if I was an immortal being _ .

 

“ _ Please. _ ” 

 

Inigo wakes with a start, the ghost of Gerome’s bite on his neck.

 

-

  
  


“I had a dream you were a vampire.” Inigo tells Gerome once he finds him, alone (as usual) and wiping down his saddle with a cloth.

 

Gerome’s hands pause briefly from where they are wiping his saddle. Only a few seconds pass before he continues cleaning, as if nothing was said.

 

“And at first I was like, well that’s random, but then the more I thought about it the more it actually made sense.” 

 

Gerome doesn’t pause again, and has not looked up once since Inigo arrived.

 

“The all-black armour… the broody child of darkness disposition…” Inigo trails off and glances quickly at Gerome to find a reaction. Nothing, but Inigo continues undeterred. “And then the more I thought about it, the more concerned I got. Because at this point, I’m starting to think, maybe you are one! It would certainly explain the way girls flock to you! It’s vampiric seduction magic, isn’t it! That’s cheating, Gerome.” 

 

Gerome remains silent, but Inigo can see the movement of his hands has slowed, and his grip on his cloth is tense. Inigo presses on.

 

“That’s what the mask is for, isn’t it! To hide your vampire eyes-”

 

“Are you done.” Gerome interrupts, standing up.

 

“What? Don’t need to sound so angry! I’m just concerned for the safety o-”

 

“Vampires aren’t real, Inigo, I cannot believe you deliberately chose to interrupt me with this inane drivel. Can’t you see I am busy?”

 

“And I’m concerned! Prove it! Remove your mask at once! Reveal your human eyes to me-” 

 

Gerome interrupts him again, grabbing the front of Inigo’s tunic and pulling sharply. “ _ Are you done. _ ” Gerome spits out, the grip on Inigo’s tunic tightening into a fist. “You’ve seen my face before. I am standing before you in broad daylight. Vampires do not exist. Why do you insist on bothering me here, now. We have a battle in two days time Inigo, one strategically important to win, and you- you want to waste time discussing vampires?”

 

“Woah there, Gerome, we are fighting undead soldiers and travelled to the past, so I dont think vampires are entirely out of the question. Besides, this is something that can be very easily proven if, you know, you would just remove your mask.” Inigo says, pushing lightly at Gerome’s unrelenting grip.

 

“Do you enjoy riling me up? Is this fun to you?” Gerome’s voice sounds strained, and Inigo briefly wonders if he might actually physically attack him. 

 

Inigo pauses.

 

“To be honest, maybe? I mean do you really not enjoy our banter and interactions? Isn’t this what friends do, tease each other and joke? I know we’re in the middle of a war, but you know sometimes this feels like a second chance at normal teenage relationships, maybe even a last chance, and I think having inane discussions about dreams and vampires can be part of that.”

 

There is a long pause of silence. Inigo waits patiently, listening to the sounds of birds flying overhead. 

 

“Do you have any idea,” Gerome spits out finally, quiet and sounding pained, “what a distraction you are?”

 

Inigo sighs. “Fine I get it. Ahh, it’s too bad, you were really seductive in it too-”

 

Inigo is cut off mid sentence with Gerome’s mouth crashing into his. Gerome’s lips move aggressively against his lips and Inigo can’t keep up, is barely comprehending what is happening before Gerome’s tongue is introduced and the grip on the front of his tunic is pulling him closer, powerfully.

 

Gerome’s other hand grips the back of Inigo’s head, fingers in his hair, while the hand on Inigo’s front moves purposefully to his back and presses hard, pushing their bodies flush against each other. Inigo’s brain still hasn’t caught up completely, can’t form coherent thoughts. It feels like all parts of him are being torn open and he is filled with confusion of how they ended up here, and vague thoughts of never wanting to leave, _finally,_ _please don’t stop,_ and _just how good this feels._

Gerome pulls slightly at his hair, exposing his neck, and Inigo gasps out, breathes hard and fast when Gerome finally removes his lips from Inigo’s mouth and moves to his neck, trailing kisses downward. 

 

He is distantly aware of what is happening, what is about to happen when Gerome bites down. Inigo can’t move his hands, can’t even move his head, doesn’t have the mobility to smother the moan that escapes him, loud and clear into the air. 

 

Gerome stills at the sound as Inigo desperately tries to catch his breath. 

 

Suddenly, as if burned, Gerome abruptly pushes off him, scrambling backwards ungracefully.

 

Gerome’ whole face and neck is flushed, mask slightly askew, and his lips are swollen. He looks wrecked, and his expression is horrified. 

 

“This-! Inigo…! I-I’m sorry- This is-”

 

This time Inigo is the one who interrupts Gerome, grabbing his front and pulling him forward into another kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really go here, so I don't really know what the fanon interpretation of these characters/ship are. Just working off what I know from canon lol.
> 
> Also wow I really seem to love ending my fics like this (it's because I'm supremo lazy gomens).


End file.
